Bonkers vs Bugzzy
Bonkers vs Bugzzy 'is a What-If? Death Battle. Description ''The two greatest Kirby minibosses going at it! Hammer vs Pincers, Ape vs Beetle. Who gives more of a fight? Interlude Wiz: Kirby is a series with many great characters. Well, I wouldn't describe them as great, but they're characters. 'Boomstick: In Kirby, we've got several villains, like enemies and bosses. But don't forget the minibosses. ' Wiz: Like Bonkers, the Hammer ape. '''Boomstick: And Bugzzy, the Suplex beetle. He's Wizard, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win a Death Battle. Bonkers Wiz: Bonkers is a midboss originating from Kirby's Adventure, ''also appearing in several other games. He originally lived in the wild, until captured as a circus animal. But he escaped. '''Boomstick: Bonkers has significance in the Kirby series, as its protagonist's main source of the Hammer Copy Ability. He has a hammer himself, and swings it around to crush his foes with powerful attacks. Like the Hammer Nail. But instead of hammering a nail, he hammers you, and buries you in the ground.' Wiz: Bonkers can use the Hammer Flip move to walk to an enemy and swing a fiery hammer. The Hammer Flip move is extremely powerful, and can send enemies flying high into the air. Boomstick: The ape can use his hammer to fly by twirling it around his body. He can zoom towards foes to damage them. He can also jump into the air and swing his hammer under himself, falling on his foes. He's got a lot of momentum for a heavyweight primate. I like him. Wiz: He seems like a close-range, physical fighter at first, but he's got projectiles in the form of explosive coconuts. These coconuts bounce around few times before going boom. Larger coconuts can also be thrown for more damage. Boomstick: His physical strength is impressive. He was able to lift a heavy boulder, and even able to smash the same boulder a bit later using his mallet. Wiz: And he's quite durable, able to take a large variety of attacks and not even flinch. This gorilla can make you go Bonkers. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS: ''Bonkers looks quite a lot like a gorilla and swings a giant hammer with a huge launch potential. If he hits you with his own Hammer Flip attack, it's an instant KO. If that isn't bad enough, he also throws exploding coconuts. Bonkers is seriously out to ruin your day. Bugzzy Wiz: Bugzzy is a beetle midboss originating from ''Kirby's Adventure. ''He has appeared in five other games as well. '''Boomstick: Bugzzy gives the Backdrop and Suplex abilities. He knows several moves related to wrestling. He can dash toward you quickly, and slam you down with his mighty pincers. He can grab you and throw you in seven different ways.' Wiz: Eight different ways. Boomstick: That's even better. Wiz: Like Bonkers, he can fly. He uses his wings to do this. Speaking of wings, he can release two beetles that fly to his opponents. Boomstick: Is this some kind of new Naruto technique? Beetle Release: Bugzzy's Minions? Wiz: We're talking about video games, not anime. But using Fury Stomp, Bugzzy can step on you a bunch of times and launch you. He possesses much physical strength, and was able to carry large weapons, that were just about as big as he was. He can create swords, and use a club to slice or bash. His choice. Boomstick: Bugzzy is skilled with his swords, declared a master. He's a grabby insect, always chasing after you and snatching your stuff. His beetles are weak, but his slams are strong. King Dedede: Hahaha. That's one ugly bug! Now go get Kirby, Beetle Boy! DEATH BATTLE! Awesome Betterhero On a large platform in an even larger room, Bonkers and Bugzzy were teaming up on Sword Kirby. Bonkers rushed forward with his hammer, while Bugzzy flew forward. Using Final Cutter, Kirby hopped up. Bonkers and Bugzzy slammed into each other and fell. Kirby fell downwards, slicing both the midbosses and defeating them, sending them flying. He floated away. Bugzzy: I'm never working with you again! Bonkers: At least me strong. Bugzzy: Strong? Don't be ridiculous. You didn't even do anything up there. Bonkers: Me more strong than you strong. Me show you my strong. Bugzzy: Right now, you're just showing me your bad breath! Now stop talking and die. FIGHT! Bonkers tried a couple of attacks with his hammer, that hit Bugzzy. Bugzzy grabbed Bonkers with his pincer and threw him up. He flew above the ape and did a kick attack, smashing him back to the ground. Bonkers leaped and spun around with his hammer, rising up to the beetle, and smacking him. Bugzzy and Bonkers flew to the right, the latter above the former. The ape dropped a coconut onto Bugzzy's back, and it exploded, damaging the bug's wings and causing him to drop. Mid-fall, Bugzzy spawned a pair of beetles that soared to his opponent. Bonkers dropped on them, plummeting downwards and crushing them. Bugzzy, with his wings a bit better, flew forward and attacked with his pincers. Bonkers swung down with his hammer, and used Hammer Nail to bury Bugzzy. He finished the combo by using Hammer Flip, charging his hammer with flames for maximum power. After being launched, Bugzzy returned back in a drop kick called Pinpoint Kick, socking Bonkers on the head. The ape grabbed Bugzzy and whacked him, sending him across the room. He moved a bit closer and chucked a larger coconut. Bugzzy released two more beetles. One beetle stopped the coconut and exploded, while the other beetle proceeded on attacking Bonkers. He destroyed the beetle by using his hammer. He leaped and spun around, flying back in a curve to Bugzzy. The insect, with fully healed wings, spawned a club and flew to Bonkers in a ram, aided by the weapon for extra power. The two attacks collided, and both combatants dropped to the ground. Bonkers tried a couple of hammer attacks, which missed once Bugzzy took flight. He bashed Bonkers on the head, then dropped his club and spawned a pair of swords, which he used to slice the gorilla's arms. This caused the hammer to drop. Bugzzy pinced Bonker's arm tightly, causing pain. The beetle took off, slamming Bonkers against the wall eight times. Bugzzy pushed his opponent against the wall and turned around to do a double slap using his wings. The slaps did not take much effect. Bonkers broke free from the grasp and climbed onto his foe's head. He did a ground pound, and the bug descended back to the floor. Bonkers dropped quickly as well, in the middle of a second ground pound, landing on a grounded Bugzzy and causing the swords to fall. Seeing the hammer, Bugzzy rushed and tried to grab it before it was too late. He was stopped by an enormous coconut that blocked his path, bursting and hurting him. Bonkers hopped right in front of Bugzzy, and the beetle flew in a race to grab the mallet. Bugzzy reached the hammer first, raising it above his head in triumph. Bonkers chucked one last coconut in his enemy's face, and the hammer fell and bonked Bugzzy on the head before being caught. Bugzzy slowly drooped down, and Bonkers delivered one final Hammer Flip. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Epic fight! The gorilla beat the beetle. Not like that wouldn't happen in real life or anything. Wiz: Bonkers is stronger than Bugzzy, and much more durable. He has incredibly powerful attacks, like Hammer Flip. Boomstick: Even with his main weapon stolen, Bonkers was still able to fight by using the other weapons in his arsenal: the explosive coconuts. Remind me to never eat a coconut. Wiz: Bugzzy kept slamming the ape around, but the ape's endurance was too much for it to take effect. The beetle's flight would allow him to dodge attacks, but when Bonkers can fly too, that's not very useful here. The winner is Bonkers. Trivia *This is Awesome Betterhero's first Death Battle where all combatants are from the same series. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesome Betterhero Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015